


Where Are You Now

by storiebook



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiebook/pseuds/storiebook
Summary: Inspired at first by the song 'If The World Was Ending' by JP Saxe ft. Julia MichaelsWhen an earthquake hits and Logan doesn't even feel it, he begins to wonder if Veronica did.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Where Are You Now

_I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine_  
_I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other and it's fine_

_But if the world was ending_  
_You'd come over right_

"What about that earthquake, folks!" The announcer shouts over the speakers. Logan's eyebrows knit together in confusion, he hadn't felt the earthquake. He had probably chalked it up to a bump in the road or the wind trying to push his Porsche off the road. His hands glide over the steering wheel as he curves around Dog Beach. "In honor of our little quake, here is 'If The World Was Ending' by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels."

A song begins slowly over the speakers and Logan flicks to the next station, hoping for something more upbeat. He glimpses a flash of blond hair across the sand and does a double take. When his eyes finally focus, he realizes it was just some random high schooler playing fetch with her golden puppy. It took him a moment to figure out why he had looked back, what or who he had been looking for behind the wind-blown hair. He almost didn't admit it to himself. 

He punches the buttons on the radio more forcefully, mad at himself for letting his mind wander to her, wanting to find a distraction. He ends up right back where he started and punches the power button with a curt huff of his breath. He runs a hand through his hair and gives in to the thoughts his mind so desperately wants to wander to. 

_Veronica_. It'd been nearly five years since they'd spoken, since he'd heard her voice or seen her face. Yet he could still picture her so vividly, smiling, crying... kissing him, hating him. If he was telling the truth, he thought of her often. Wondered where she was, what she was doing. He wondered that now; wondered where she had been during the earthquake, if she had felt it, or if she was even around for it. 

He didn't keep in touch with her friends, and her dad wasn't too fond of him. He knew she had left Hearst. He imagined she had gone far away, to some ivy league where her skills would be put to good use. It killed him not knowing. She could be anywhere in the world, and he would never know. 

He eyes began to blur and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He pulled into the driveway of a small beachside apartment, the place he'd been renting since being on leave, and shut off the engine. He didn't get out of the car, didn't unbuckle his seat belt or take his hands from the steering wheel. He just sat and stared at his front door. He imagined that blonde hair again, her small frame standing in front of the white, six-paneled door to his apartment. He wished she was real; he wished she was there, standing in front of his door waiting for him to come home. 

He rested his head back, and took another deep breath before yanking the keys from where he had left them in the ignition and jumped out of the car. He walked around the back of the building and onto the sand of the beach. He stood at the edge of the water, shoving his hands in his pockets and picturing a hand on his bicep, a head on his shoulder.

He knows, realistically, they never would have worked. They were young, and broken. He hurt her. They were meant for each other. They didn't make sense, yet he still loved her with everything in him. 

She was better off, wherever she was. He just wanted to know where that was. 

His phone became heavy in his pocket. He felt it's cold against his fingertips. He was itching to dial her number, to scroll through his contacts until he got to her name. _Veronica_.

And then, he was doing it. He was pulling out his phone and clicking on her name. His finger hovered over the call button for a moment. It had been five years, she probably wouldn't even answer. She had probably deleted his phone number and never wanted to hear from him again. She probably never even thought of him.

His finger touched the screen and suddenly it was ringing. He brought the phone up to his ear, felt his heart stop in his chest, his breath caught in his throat as he listened to the phone ring in his ear. And then it wasn't ringing anymore. It was quiet, no voicemail message, no 'hello'. He heard a sigh from the other end and knew she had picked up.

"Where are you, Veronica?"

* * *

She had been thinking of him.

She sat in her car outside of her dads place. It was the first time in five years she had been back to Neptune and all she could think about was him. Where was he? What was he doing? She felt the earth shake beneath her, saw people stopping in their tracks or finding something to hold onto. She wasn't afraid, though. It may have five years, but Neptune crawled back into bones as easily as taking a deep breath. 

She used to say she wouldn't come back even if the world was ending. But, there she sat, behind the wheel of a rental car, in the middle of the town she tried to hard to run from. 

As people stumbled to get their balance back, she thought of a night six years ago when she was stumbling so similarly. That night there had been a large arm around her shoulder to keep her on her feet. They laughed and kissed and stumbled all the way up to his room. They'd had a few drinks at dinner, her dad barely allowing it, making their cheeks hot and their smiles wider. 

She remembered the way he looked at her that night. His eyes had shone down at her like there was no one else mattered. And, that night, no one else had. 

It was one of their happiest moments. One she revisited often when thinking of him. Which, if she was being honest, was nearly every day for the last five years. He had been a factor in deciding to come back, not that she would ever admit that. Not even to herself. However, in the very back of her mind, the thoughts just behind her thoughts, there was a hope that she would see him. She imagined them running into each other in a coffee shop or a grocery store, or stumbling upon his surfing at Dog Beach. 

The beach... She pulled out her phone and sent her dad a quick text before putting the car in drive and heading towards the water. She parked in the deserted lot. There weren't many people out today as it was chilly and windy. She opted to stay in her car, turning off the engine and sitting in the silence. She didn't want to stay long, just wanted to sit in her memories for a moment. 

She could almost see him out on the waves, or laughing on the shore with Dick. She could almost see him...

Her phone began to buzz in her pocket and she reluctantly pulled it out, assuming it was her father or Wallace wondering where she was detouring to. When she saw his name, her heart rose to her throat. She was at a loss, didn't know whether to answer, if it would be a good idea or not. She felt her finger swipe across the screen and without thought she brought the phone to her ear. 

She didn't know what to say. She unbuckled her seat belt and breathed quietly as she got out of her car, heading into the sand. 

_"Where are you, Veronica?"_

His voice hit her that a punch to the gut and she felt the wetness on her cheek before she realized her eyes had even begun to water. She took in a deep breath, looking out over the beach and catching sight a man only a few yards away.

A man with a phone to his ear, looking out at the water. The outline of his body felt familiar, the way his hair shone in the sun, how his arm fell with his hand shoved in his pocket. 

"I'm here, Logan." She said, just loud enough for the man to hear. His head turned in her direction and suddenly she was running. And he was running. 

He caught her midair, holding her hard against her chest and spinning her around in a circle. She buried her face in his shoulder and let her tears flow freely. When he put her down, it was like she had never left. They laughed together, hands unable to leave the others arms. He looked down at her in that way she knew so well and she wondered how they were on the same page after all these years.

"I'm sorry, Veronica." He breathed out, wiping a tear from her cheek.

She forgave him. She forgave him years ago, she realized. She leaned up, cupping his cheek in her palm and brought his lips down to hers. 


End file.
